This invention concerns a telecommunication system including:                a first means of communication capable of communicating with a data transfer network and intended to be made available to a system user, and        a second means of communication capable of communicating with said network belonging to an interlocutor of the user.        
In this type of system, the first means of communication may consist of a terminal connected to an Internet network made available to the user in a cyber cafe, a hotel or an airport lounge.
The second means of communication may be a server connected to a database belonging to the interlocutor who will, depending on the user's choice, be an on-line bank or even a commercial company.
In this type of system, the user does not have control over the confidentiality of his own data. If, during an exchange with the interlocutor, the interlocutor asks for the user's I.D. or an access code or even a password, the information supplied in return by the user will transit through the first means of communication over which the user exercises only limited control, most often to interface functions. In particular, the user may not be certain that the first means of communication will not store the confidential information passing through it in a cached register in view of the future illicit use of said information by an unauthorized person who will have access to the cached register.
This state of affairs creates a feeling of insecurity among users that is harmful to the development of on-line trade through means of communication they do not own, and that is detrimental not only to on-line merchants, but also to the network operators and to the manufacturers of equipment intended for said networks.
The aim of this invention is to eliminate these disadvantages to a large extent by proposing a telecommunication system that provides the user with greater control over the confidentiality of his own data.